


Cards on the table (we're both showing hearts)

by UmiAzuma



Series: Oneshots de Chris Evans [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, If Chris Evans Were Your Boyfriend
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6795292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmiAzuma/pseuds/UmiAzuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basado en el post de The Toast "If Chris Evans Were Your Boyfriend"</p>
<p>"Si Chris Evans fuera tu novio, eventualmente se retiraría de la actuación. Después de todo, quiere hacer otras cosas. Quiere ser director. Pero más que nada quiere renovar una cabaña en la costa de Maine, donde él y tú usarán mucha ropa de lana y franelas. Trabajarás en tu novela; Chris Evans trabajará en su altar para Tom Brady."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cards on the table (we're both showing hearts)

**Author's Note:**

> Holi niños :3
> 
> Este pequeño oneshot está basado en este post de The Toast: http://the-toast.net/2015/02/19/chris-evans-boyfriend/  
> Tal vez después escriba más de estos :3 me gustó mucho la idea y pues me dedico a escribir, así que me sentí identificada uwu
> 
> Lamento mucho haber llamado Bucky al perro pero tenía que hacerlo.

_Si Chris Evans fuera tu novio, eventualmente se retiraría de la actuación. Después de todo, quiere hacer otras cosas. Quiere ser director. Pero más que nada quiere renovar una cabaña en la costa de Maine, donde él y tú usarán mucha ropa de lana y franelas. Trabajarás en tu novela; Chris Evans trabajará en su altar para Tom Brady._

La lista de reproducción de YouTube ha sonado la última hora con temas de PostModern Jukebox, sin parar, me encanta la música, y da inspiración para las escenas de la novela más reciente que ocupa un sitio en el escritorio de la laptop. Noviembre se acerca y con él, el concurso más grande de novelas del país. Aunque aún faltan dos meses, también hay otras cosas por considerar. Quiero ir a casa de mis padres para mi cumpleaños, hay que ahorrar un poco para ese viaje en específico, los boletos de avión a veces suben mucho de precio cuando queremos ir a Los Angeles, y de ahí debemos viajar en carretera a San Diego, es un poco pesado, pero es un viaje que hacemos a partir de finales de Octubre para que pueda pasar mi cumpleaños con mi familia y mis viejas amistades.

A Chris le gusta, a veces no entiende nada, pero le gusta verme hablar en español rápidamente con mis padres, juega con mis sobrinos aunque realmente no entienda la mitad de lo que le piden, y sale al patio en ocasiones a sentarse con los perros. Le he dicho un millón de veces que no deje que lo babeen, pero le gustan demasiado los perros para hacer caso.

También es divertido para él ir a las cafeterías locales, probar las crepas dulces que no se puede permitir cuando está trabajando en algún rol o película, vernos pelear mientras jugamos UNO, y gritar cuando la torre de Jenga se derrumba sobre mi regazo.

Pero por ahora sigue haciendo un poco de calor, aun es Agosto, y el sol aun quema bastante afuera, de modo que prefiero quedarme adentro, con el ventilador y la laptop. No he visto a Chris desde la mañana, cuando hizo el desayuno, luego se fue a correr con Bucky, que sigue siendo un cachorro demasiado activo –Sebastian aun nos odia por ponerle ese nombre al perro, pero al verlo en la carretera, temblando, con el pelo en todas direcciones, lleno de mugre y sin una patita, no se nos ocurrió un nombre mejor– así que Chris quiere jugar lo más que pueda con él para que caiga rendido por la noche y nos deje dormir.

Seguramente estaba trabajando en la habitación especial, él decía que era su estudio, pero él y yo sabemos que es donde guarda todas sus chucherías de Tom Brady. Lo que sea que necesite decirse a sí mismo para ser feliz y creer que vivo en ignorancia está bien. Mientras no me esté engañando con alguien más...

Aunque no sé si Tom Brady cuenta como estarme engañando, creo que lo ama más que a mí.

La canción cambia, y sigo escribiendo. La novela va progresando bastante bien, estoy satisfecha hasta ahora, aunque es posible que después regrese al principio, la relea y quiera añadirle o quitarle algo más. Chris a veces se molesta de que paso demasiado tiempo trabajando en que la novela quede perfecta, pero tras el triunfo anterior, no puedo dormirme en mis laureles, hay que presentar algo igualmente bueno.

Afuera, el sol comienza a ponerse, empieza a hacer algo de fresco, Agosto no es tan caliente aquí como en casa de mis padres, y solo lo es durante el día, las hojas ya están comenzando a tornarse un poco amarillentas, pero aún no caen. Se siente el aroma del otoño, pero no del todo, aún hay bichos, y eso no me agrada tanto.

Me muevo del escritorio al sofá, apagando el ventilador y tomando la manta de Capitán América que Chris me regaló el año pasado en Navidad como broma. La amo por lo mismo, y a veces él comenta que le da un poco de celos y piensa que solo lo quiero porque _es_ el Capitán América.

Luego lo beso y se le pasa.

¿Dónde estaba Chris?

Me encogí de hombros, la cabaña estaba en silencio, la luz de la cocina estaba encendida, y escuché ladrar a Bucky afuera, Chris debía estar con su amado Tom Brady, así que me concentré en seguir con mi novela.

Estaba tan concentrada que no escuché los pasos que se acercaban de la cocina, hasta que sentí más que ver como una gran taza azul era depositada en la mesita ratona, era mi taza de Capitán América estilo Funko Pop, llena de humeante chocolate caliente, Chris se sentó a mi lado, con la camisa de franela abotonada hasta un poco más arriba del pecho, el tatuaje en su clavícula se asomaba levemente, además llevaba las mangas de la camisa dobladas hasta los codos, sonrió con cordialidad, como si no me hubiera visto en todo el día.

Y realmente no lo había hecho, apenas terminamos de desayunar, se marchó a seguir trabajando en la cabaña y a jugar con Bucky, y yo me centré en mi novela. El cover de All of Me de John Legend sonaba en mi computadora, y mis dedos se detuvieron en el teclado. Sonreí.

“Hola, tú, ¿dónde has estado?” Le pregunté con una sonrisa, notando que su barba estaba creciendo bastante, tendría que recortarla un poco.

“Por ahí. Arreglé el techo.” Dijo, inflando el pecho como si fuera un pavo real presumiendo sus colores.

“¡Vaya! ¡Eres todo un señor de su casa!” Comenté impresionada. “Ya podemos dormir tranquilos sin goteras.”

“Eso espero, tendremos que esperar a que comiencen las lluvias para estar seguros ¿Has estado escribiendo todo el día?”

“Apenas migré al sofá, estaba comenzando a dolerme la espalda en el escritorio.”

“Te dije que compraras una silla diferente.” Dijo viendo la silla de madera que estaba en la mesita a la que llamaba escritorio a modo de broma, del mismo modo que el cuarto donde todas las cosas de costura era ‘el estudio’. “Como sea, toma un descanso, te traje una ofrenda de chocolate caliente.”

“No puedo tomar un descanso ahora, Sally está a punto de darse cuenta de que está enamorada de Johnny.”

“Creo que Johnny puede esperar un poco a que tomes tu chocolate y descanses un poco, ¿al menos has hecho los ejercicios de estiramiento que te envió Scarlett?”

Suspiré, derrotada. “No, pero es que falta tan poco para Noviembre...”

“Y Noviembre tiene muchos días, puedes poner tu conteo de palabras cualquier día del mes, pero necesitas descansar un ratito.” Estiró el brazo, empujando la taza levemente en mi dirección con la mano, el chocolate caliente humeaba de forma tentadora, torcí el gesto, como considerándolo, y Chris se hizo el ofendido. “¡No puedo creer que lo estés pensando! ¡Dame eso!”

Trató, sin éxito, de quitarme la computadora, pero la alcé tanto como pude y lo hice a un lado, haciendo cosquillas en su costado con mi pie.

“¡Aléjate, sonsacador!” Exclamé riendo, Chris pateó la mesa ratona accidentalmente y un poco del chocolate caliente se derramó en ella. “Mira lo que has hecho...”

Chris puso cara de tragedia, y se sentó con las manos en las rodillas.

“Lo siento, toma un descanso, ¿sí? ¿Por mí?”

Pestañeó rápidamente con una gran sonrisa, y tuve que echarme a reír y poner la computadora en la mesita, tomando la taza y acercándola a mis labios sin dejar de mirarlo.

“¿El descanso involucra que me abraces?”

“Oye, el descanso involucra lo que tú quieras.” Alzó los brazos, como dando a entender que se rendía. “Aprovecha, no habrá otra oferta de estas hasta el próximo fin de semana, todavía tengo que arreglar la bañera para que puedas darte tus baños de tina como la mujer pudiente que eres.”

Le di un golpe en el brazo con un extremo de la manta, dando un sorbo al chocolate. Era bastante bueno.

Chris habló sin parar sobre lo que estaba haciendo con la cabaña y todos los cambios que quería hacer, cosas que quería ponerle y quitarle a la vieja casa, sería nuestra casa de descanso cuando no estuviera haciendo películas o yo quisiera trabajar en alguna novela. Era bueno que a pesar de que lo único que hacía era apretar los botones de la computadora, él quisiera pasar tiempo a mi lado, simplemente sentarse con la cabeza en mi hombro y tomar una siesta mientras escuchaba música y escribía, era suficiente para él.

A veces temía que un día se aburriera de mí, que mi modo de vivir fuera demasiado tedioso para él, que se cansara de los largos viajes cada que era mi cumpleaños, de las cafeterías, el UNO y el Jenga y de escucharme hablar sin para en español, pero por ahora, todo esto nos hacía felices a ambos, y no iba a desperdiciar el precioso tiempo que tenemos juntos en dudar.

Me terminé el chocolate caliente y abrió los brazos, invitándome a acomodarme entre ellos, la música seguía sonando en el fondo, mientras sentía su respiración lenta y apacible y escuchaba latir su corazón contra mi oído.

Bucky entró jadeando a la sala y se lanzó en el sofá sobre nosotros, Chris se echó a reír y dejó que le llenara la cara de saliva. Puse cara de asco, pero de todos modos reí, besando la mejilla de Chris y la cabecita peluda del cachorro.

Tengo una buena vida.


End file.
